Chroma
by Pixie-Rhythm
Summary: Draco’s….’inheritance’ comes into full effect as he hits the peak of his maturity. As Hogwarts’ hormonal levels increase drastically, Draco would have to bond with his mate, for his and everyone else’s sake. Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

This is where I make my authorial debut. That's right – first fanfic ever. I've never really written anything in my life…..with the exception of a C paper in English class, which is pretty irrelevant to anything right now. :P

I've decided to make my first story a Harry Potter one. Reasons unknown. However, I'm probably the only person in the WORLD that's really not a fan of the books (DON'T SHOOT ME – TOO MUCH FRIKKIN' PAGES/PARAGRAPHS/SENTENCES/WORDS/LETTERS), and I've only watched about two or three of the movies, and none of them I've ever watched fully. I know as much as I need to, though – no need to worry.

Yes, it's a Veela!Draco story (shocker!), but **SLIGHTY **different from the ones that you're used to reading.

**HarryDraco.** _Draco's….'inheritance' comes into full effect as he hits the peak of his maturity. As Hogwarts' hormonal levels increase drastically, Draco would have to bond with his mate, for his and everyone else's sake. Easier said than done._

This was initially intended to be a Ron&Draco fic (which I LOVE!), as I used to dread HarryDraco to no end. I have big plans for this story, however, which prompted me to the pairing-at-hand. Besides, once I get my Draco fix, I can make it through the day. Multiple pairings. **Some characters may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, but the plot, belongs to me (unless you want it too...). Talk to the nice British billionaire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the resident wizards and witches of Hogwarts had awoken for their long slumbers, it was no doubt that they had all expected an ordinary day at the School of Wizardry, even the pessimistic. Nothing is ever ordinary at Hogwarts. There had been a particularly enticing scent as the students and elders had made their way into the Great Hall. **EXTREMELY** enticing. Probably so enticing that no one, without exaggeration, had ever predicted that such a bewildering scent could even exist.

It had appeared that every being in the Great Hall was currently transfixed with the smell. Everyone, with the exception of four lone beings – namely a girl which everyone had thought resembled a pug, a very passive Zabini, a certain Malfoy, and the 'Boy Who Lived', who all had noticed the definite attitude shift in the normally chatty, crowded hall.

Harry Potter had observed his surroundings i.e. his house table to find everyone sniffing the air like bunch of invalids.

"Uhh…I hope that this isn't phase one of some group prank that I wasn't informed about." said the bespeckled wizard.

It's not that no one heard Harry; everyone was just so engrossed with the scent protruding the air that no one bothered to answer. However, a long, drawled-out moan had quickly relinquished Hermione from her stupor.

"Ron! Table manners should at least be prominent in this stage of your life." said Hermione, obviously put-off by the antics of Ron Weasley.

"Oh Merlin. I'm getting a bit _hot_ in here." groaned Ron, suggestively.

"Aye. It does ge' you a lit'el wet, doesn't it?" perked in an Irish-accented voice.

Hermione just gawked at Ron and Seamus as if they both had blemishes the size of a Malfoy's ego on their faces. Harry managed to laugh, both at his friends' comments and Hermione's reaction.

"What is that intoxicating smell?" asked Hermione, who had gotten over her shock at Ron's bluntness.

"….WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" exclaimed Harry, a bit annoyed at his own obliviousness.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"Last I checked I was peachy keen; it's you lot that are behaving like retards." Harry retorted.

Hermione looked on, dumbfounded (for the first time in her life) at Harry as if she couldn't comprehend what had just left his mouth.

"Harry, look around you." She stated simply.

Sure enough, as Harry surveyed the grand hall, he soon discovered that indeed the entire school had been transfixed by an unknown force. However, one familiar face had seemed to be unfazed.

"Malfoy." Harry said to no one in particular.

As if on cue, a pair of steely gray eyes met vibrant green eyes and had remained for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, a scowl soon followed. Harry broke the extreme stare down in time to see Albus Dumbledore rise from his seat. Dumbledore had managed to maintain his composure quite gracefully, although Harry had thought that he had seen the _slightest_stumble as Dumbledore had approached to address the hall.

"**SILENCE.**" boomed the thundering voice of the headmaster throughout the Great Hall as the congregation had immediately shifted their attention to one of the most powerful wizards of his time.

The hall of once-bustling students came to a stand still.

"I pray that everyone awoke from a wondrous slumber healthily…" Dumbledore started.

A few murmurs.

"As a lot of you may know", Dumbledore continued, "Two of Hogwarts' students are celebrating very special dates this upcoming week."

Draco rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's dramatics.

"Both of the Slytherin house: Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini; both coming of sixteen years of age."

Roars and cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, while…._less _enthusiastic claps were heard from the other three houses. Few hadn't bothered clapping at all. Both of the afore-mentioned boys had just waved off the announcement for two reasons: they simply didn't care for the reactions of the residents of Hogwarts, and they both knew their fates of becoming sixteen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BZ**

Blaise Zabini had known that he was half Veela practically his entire life thus far; being born to an unknown pureblood father that had mysteriously vanished, or so he had been told at the tender age of five, and a mother; a breathtaking, and extremely wealthy, woman who was known as one of the most beautiful witches in the entire wizarding world, and possibly even the Muggle world.

Being exposed to one parent and no siblings made Blaise mature at a very early age. Being much more advanced than any other girl or boy was at that age, Blaise had noticed several 'changes' in his body; very minor changes, but changes all the same.

This had prompted Blaise to approach his mother on the predicament, which had prompted his mother to reveal several aspects of his life such as the 'disappearance' of his father, his bloodline, and the _effect _that he would later have on others, though she did not delve on the latter aspect, and had told him that it would be better for him to experience it, than her telling him.

Blaise had done his fair share of research prior to his current conversation with mother. Apparently, by the age of sixteen, a Veela should have found his or her 'destined' mate and have completed the 'bonding process'. He had suddenly remembered an excerpt from an amateur book of magical creatures on Veelas in layman's terms (He WAS only five years old, after all).

_Once a Veela comes of age, at sixteen years, it is imperative that the mating/bonding process has already transpired. As the mating process is too graphic, the content may not be suitable to explain in detail. However, the process requires both physical and emotional energy. A Veela has no way of knowing who their destined mate is beforehand, which would mean that the destined mate of the Veela would have to pursue the said creature, being the first of the two to feel the attraction. As Veelas are a feminine species, the mates are positively male, and would very much be dominant in the relationship. Surely, the mate of the Veela is fated to be joined his Veela counterpart from birth. However, this process is extremely slow, mostly because the mate of the Veela is one that is far from expected. _

_Veelas are creatures of extreme beauty and passion. When a Veela is very close to its coming of age, it excretes a powerful hormone, shrouded and concealed within a mind-numbingly intoxicating aroma. As the time span decreases to the day of the Veela's sixteenth year, the strength of the hormone heightens until it is virtually irresistible. This hormone captures the essence and affection of any existing being, man (1) or beast, of any preference, towards the Veela, although the mate of the Veela is not affected in any way by it whatsoever. If a Veela is only half-bred, however, the hormone can still affect its mate, as it is much less raw. Because of this, a half-bred Veela can actually control how much the hormone it releases, and who it affects._

_However, if a Veela does not bond with its destined mate before its sixteenth year, there can be severe imbalances and complications. The most common complication is that the hormone will indefinitely become extremely unbearable, which places the Veela in grave danger. It destroys all boundaries, and the inhibitions of anyone affected by it are completely forgotten. This also makes the Veela a threat to an entire civilization, which would result in the eternal capture of the offending Veela, for the safety of the Wizarding race. However, an extremely rare complication is one that results with the Veela and their destined mate slowly eradicating until both have disintegrated from the Earth completely. _

_When a Veela has discovered the identity of its mate, the hormone slowly begins to dissipate until it completely vanishes when the Veela has been bonded, leaving its effects on no one, as its mate will remain its only lover._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"On these _significant _days for two of your fellow peers, it is expected that you show consideration and courtesy towards them." explained Hogwarts' headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore had been told by many that he was extremely wise. He was very vigilant; very observant. He knew how to put two and two together. Oh yes – _he knew. _

Upon his arrival into Great Hall, he had quickly grasped the intruding aroma. Having his fair share of knowledge on every magical creature in the wizarding world, he had realized the scent had belonged to that of a Veela. Not just any Veela, however; a Veela slowly reaching its peak. This had been experienced only few times before, as Veelas were not common at Hogwarts, and there had only been a handful of the creatures that had ever attended the School of Wizardry before. However, he hadn't remembered the scent ever being as strong; which meant that not one, but two students were about to approach the first peak of their present and future lives.

_**Of course.**_

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Dumbledore's last comment. He could have sworn that he had heard-but that would mean-…

Well, he didn't doubt; the old git only had to look at you before he could tell how many times you'd used the toilet for the day.

"What the bloody heck does Potter keep looking over for?" asked Draco, a bit annoyed.

Sure enough, Harry was looking very curiously towards the direction of the Slytherin.

"He's probably wondering why everyone around him is reacting the way they are." Blaise answered.

"Why isn't he?"

"Why isn't he what?"

Draco gave Blaise a look as if he were daft.

"Why does he appear unaffected?" Draco retorted.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "Good question. Who knows?"

_He knew._

Echoing the words of his mother, 'It would be better for him to experience on his own.' Blaise thought to himself.

"In additional news…", Dumbledore began again. At that time, everyone had reverted their attention back to their headmaster.

"We are pleased to welcome a very special and talented being back into the circulation of Hogwarts as our DADA professor – Remus Lupin." (2)

On cue of the name of his name, the golden-haired (3) 'man-wolf' stood and gave a curt bow.

It was the Gryffindors' turn to proclaim wild shouts and cheers as their most favorable professor had returned to Hogwarts, after leaving mid-year on sudden, unexpected terms about two years ago.

It had seemed that even to this day, the only people that knew of Remus Lupin's predicament were the staff of Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, and Harry himself, which had made his return even more pleasant for the last three wizards mentioned.

"Excellent. Another incompetent professor. Can't wait."

Pansy 'giggled' (QUITE obnoxiously, to add) at Draco's sarcasm.

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy's nepotism. Pansy was….somewhat close to what he would call a 'friend' (very few people held that position), however, Pansy just couldn't understand that there was no way in no part of any existence that Draco would ever be wanting and willing to 'hook up' or have anything more than a platonic relation with her.

"For the love of Salazar's skin, Pansy, shut the bloody heck up." exclaimed Blaise, **slightly **aggravated.

The irritating sound that was Pansy's voice came to an abrupt stop. (4)

'Salazar's skin?' Draco shriveled at the thought, and then gave an all-too innocent smirk, "Sick fantasy of yours, Blaise?"

Blaise was known for being extremely blunt, and always adding fuel to a fire.

"Maybe." Blaise replied with a smirk.

Ignoring Blaise's statement, Draco went back to ponder his previously unanswered question.

'Why isn't Potter affected by the pheromone?' (5)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DM**

"Master Malfoy, your mother requests your presence in the ballroom urgently." spoke a female House-Elf.

"Thank you for notifying me. Tell her that I will be down in a second." replied Draco affectionately.

To the outside and entire wizarding world, the Malfoy family were **extremely **proud, boastful, and confident; both of the Malfoy males especially. However, in the confinement of the structure in which they considered home, they were actually a loving family. No, their usually cold demeanor was not a façade. This trait was passed down through hundreds of years of ancestry. They were just more affectionate in the comfort of each other.

Draco gracefully made his way down the four-story spiral stairs towards the first floor. There were so many sections in the Malfoy Manor that he had expected to find that his mother had not arrived in the ballroom as yet. Draco took the time to survey the ballroom (which had probably seen a few million times in the past). Everything was decorated in a pearly white, which illuminated the room; from the silk drapes bellowing from the fifty-foot ceiling, to the furnishings of satin and marble. The crystalline chandelier overheard was a bit enormous and most likely pretty heavy, being fabricated from, of course, genuine crystals.

Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking against a smooth surface broke Draco from his reverie.

"Oh, Draco dear. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." spoke a leggy blonde woman (6) entering the room.

"White Roses?" Draco asked, knowingly; although it sounded more along the lines of a statement than a question. His mother had been reading this particular book for two bloody years now.

"Oh, you know me so well." responded Mrs. Malfoy, sending her only son a playful smile.

Although the Malfoys were known for carrying a very pompous demeanor, Narcissa Malfoy had definitely portrayed it in an entirely different manner. Yes, she was very proud and presumptuous, but she was also very humble, courteous, and cared generally for the welfare of others; very much unlike her husband and son. She would undoubtedly be an exemplary housewife – if only she had possessed any sort of housekeeping skills at all. Also very much unlike the Malfoy males, she was a lot more emotional; her Veela contributed only a moderate amount to this. As a result of this, she, in turn, was very protective of her son; one instance being her abrupt refusal in sending Draco to the Durmstrang Institute, despite her husband's wishes, because of its remote location. However, what Lucius and Draco Malfoy had in boastfulness, Narcissa Malfoy made up in extreme vanity. Many would think that both of these traits would be listed in the same category. Narcissa had a ten-time higher obsession with her looks than the average woman. This, again, was barely affected by her Veela being. It was merely one of the factors of her personality, which Draco irrefutably picked up on.

This actual **over**-protectiveness of the youngest Malfoy had postponed one too many a vital conversation with her son. This made the impending conversation much tougher.

Watching his mother make her way over to the incredulously lengthy marble table positioned at the center of the room, he mirrored her actions and took a seat beside her. It was on very rare occasions that Draco would sit at this particular table, as it was regularly used by his father for meetings and banquets including wizards and witches of high notoriety. Draco usually didn't bother making his presence known by leaving his room, as he only saw the attendees as "babbling stiffs". However, his father had informed him that he would be required to attend these future meetings as he had officially reached the mature age of consent.

"Dearest Draco", Narcissa began, resting a hand on her son's lap for future consolation, which in turn worried Draco mildly.

"September 18 is a very….significant date on your part." she continued.

Draco quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but listened attentively.

"Yes. It is your sixteenth birthday, as you know. However, this date holds a far greater importance, darling."

"What sort of 'importance' are you speaking of?" asked Draco, curious.

"Well, an importance of which you come into a bit of an…_inheritance _of sorts.

Draco sighed to himself. She was beating around the bush. Draco 'patiently' waited for her to continue.

Narcissa picked up on her son's actions, and sighed as well.

"Draco, this isn't particularly the easiest thing to toss into the air." Inhale. Exhale.

"Son, I am almost one hundred percent sure that Hogwarts has taught you about the numerous magical beings that inhabit the wizarding world, correct?"

Draco nodded his head once in agreement.

"These would include the Banshees, Veelas, and merpeople, to name a few."

"I believe so." responded Draco, trying to remember the lessons taught by that groveling giant oaf. (7)

"Draco, I've never discussed your complete family background with you before. Now that I actually sit and ponder upon it, I've never discussed it with anyone, besides your father, before."

Complete family background? Draco knew of the Black family background; he knew of the Malfoy family background; he even knew of the Tonks family background. What on earth could his mother possibly be going on about?

"Draco, your grandmother had always had a third daughter; a sister to Bellatrix and I.

_Okay._

"Not many people of this, as this sister is not a Black." Narcissa went on, "she had been born of a different father."

At this time, Draco had decided to cut in.

"It's magnificent that I get to brush up on what is more or less _ancient _history, but how is any of this in relation to me or my turning sixteen?"

Narcissa gave Draco a loving smile before she continued.

"She is the youngest born."

At that time, Draco could've sworn he saw something akin to jealousy flash in the eyes of his mother.

"Her name is Apolline Delacour." she stated simply. Narcissa Malfoy knew for a fact that her first and only son was incredibly intelligent. She knew that one blunt statement would put it all in perspective for Draco.

_Delacour. Delacour. **Where** on Earth had he heard that name before? Delacour?....Of course. Delacour had been that girl that had participated in The Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. Fleur Delacour. She came to Hogwarts with Beauxbatons Academy and that monstrously tall woman. Had practically every student in Hogwarts swooning, especially the duke of the idiots – Weasley; though Fleur **was** incredibly gorgeous. Delacour hailed from France, so the family name was nowhere common in any part of England. Meaning "Apolline" was most likely her mother. Fleur had turned out to be of Veela culture, though not of full blood. She and her mother both shared the same surname, which most likely meant that her mother was married. Fleur was a Half-Veela (8), which meant that one of her parents was a pure-blood human, and the other was a pure-blood Veela. From what he had learnt, Veelas were effeminate creatures, and had to be mated to males. Her mother was the Veela, which meant that both of Apollodine's parents were full-bred Veela as well. Her mother had turned out to be Druella Rosier, which was the name of his grandmother. His grandmother was a Veela, which meant that her children were mostly likely Veela. Their firstborn, Bellatrix, had no children of her own. Their second-born, Andromeda, had a daughter - Nymphadora, but it had turned out Their last child, Narcissa,…had…one…**son**._

"Are you very well trying to tell me that I am **_A FRICKING VEELA!?!_**" At this time, Draco had arisen from his seat.

Narcissa smiled once again. She had underestimated her son; his intelligence exceeded anything she could've ever thought about her son.

A thought then hit Draco Malfoy, **hard**.

"**AUNT _BELLA_ IS A VEELA!?!" **(9)

That sent never-ending shudders throughout Draco's body.

"No. I'm trying to tell you that you are a pure-bred Veela." Narcissa answered in a passive manner.

"Well, that would mean that…._FATHER?_"

Narcissa only nodded in response.

It was at this moment that Draco Malfoy honestly felt that every aspect of his life was a lie; like he expected some whack-job to jump out from behind the drapes with a dozen cameras, and tell that this was all a rouse. That, however, was highly unlikely; what did this look like – _Muggle America?_

"Well, your father, in a way, disinherited that part of his life." Narcissa tried to explain.

"But if he is…what you claim, he should have been bonded to a male, no?" Draco asked, confusion reaching its peak.

"No. Your father literally disinherited that part of his life."

_"1985: Long before you were born, when both your father and I were attending Hogwarts, Lucius knew of and despised his being; what he was. He had always insisted that he was human; to convince everyone around him, and himself. He was still the self-confident man that he remains to be to this day, mind you. However, there was always a lingering sense of self-degradation and self-hatred around Lucius. He was constantly researching, thinking of any way to rid himself of such a "disgraceful creature". One day, he had found what seemed to have been an extremely ancient and prehistoric spell, while researching in the library. He had thoroughly convinced himself that this particular spell would render him completely normal." _(10)

Draco listened on attentively, thoroughly interested.

_"He spent numerous weeks in preparation to attempt this possibly life-changing spell." _she continued.

_"On the eve of his sixteenth, Lucius had performed the spell on himself in the presence of only Severus and myself." _Narcissa stopped once more, now looking upwards over Draco's head, as in thought.

_"It then became clearly evident that he had not sat down and thought of the consequences. His Veela had not responded to the spell positively. Severus and I only watched in horror as Lucius' grew hideously disfigured. A prodigious pair of wings shot from his back; his skin had now turned plainly white; his hair now touching the floor. He glanced in our direction; his eyes were now completely as well, lacking any pupils. Mighty winds blew; the sky was pitch black, although the sun had just risen, and that moment a single tear fell from your father's eye before he let out a blood-curdling screech. The crowd had begun to congregate outside the castle doors, where the scene was partaking. Lucius groveled and another exasperating screech was heard. Only I could see the pain present on his face. Then, after releasing a shriek that shattered every breakable substance in a possible hundred-mile radius, Lucius sank to the floor, immobile."_

"The spell had eradicated three-quarters of the Veela. Your father was nearly killed." said Narcissa, whose voice had recovered a bit of tone again.

"If so, why haven't I heard about this incident up until now?" Draco was a tad skeptical of this particular topic.

"The Order had decided that it would be best that it had not been documented, had any wizard try to incarnate the spell in the future. This is also the cause of the Restricted section of Hogwarts' library. They shut off any access to that sort of information." Narcissa explained.

"However, one positive thing did come out of that incident. Well, two, seeing as your father had lived. Primarily, though, is that as your father had relinquished the Veela of himself, the same went for his attraction to males." She then smiled to herself, and let the statement linger in the air.

After a lengthy pause, Draco had remembered the earlier stages of this _intriguing _conversation with his mother, and had finally decided to speak up.

"How does any of this pertain to my turning 16?"

"Draco", she began, "though I am your mother, I feel that it isn't really my place to explain to you."

'What the bloody heck does she mean_ she's not the one to explain it?'_

As if she had read his thoughts, Narcissa sighed and began to elaborate.

"What I mean is that there are others more suitable in explaining this to you. Apolline's eldest daughter has already experienced the process."

In other words, he would have to swallow his pride and go running for help on something he didn't even know about.

"What process?" Draco asked, recollecting on what his mother had just said.

Ignoring what her son's last comment, she added "Another soul is also going through this process; one closer to you han you think.

"And just who might that be?" Draco was all but annoyed at this point.

"Blaise Zabini."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was clear that the pollution in the air hadn't ceased.

The overbearing scent had definitely 'frustrated' many students. Blaise sat and watched one familiar face -and the body attached to it- rise from his house table and make his way to the grand doors of the Great Hall.

He smirked greatly, eyes never leaving the irresistible body of this fascinating being.

Blaise cleared his throat. "If I could excuse myself....", he addressed his comrades, as he got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked the Slytherin's retreating back.

"To take care of some...._minor_ business; business that doesn't include the likes of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco hadn't noticed what had just, as he was deeply lost in thought.

He had thought back to a very 'enlightening' conversation he had had with a certain French witch.

------------

**FD-DM - Flashback  
**

_Draco Malfoy had been staring at the Muggle phone for the past half hour or so._

_No, not because of it being a crappy Mud-blood invention; Draco had actually thought it was much more efficient that sending owls back and forth, though that would **NEVER **leave his own mouth._

_He had been immobile simply because he would have to resort to practically begging someone to help HIM by allowing them to penetrate his inner sanctum._

_Draco groaned. He dramatically reached to pick up the phone._

_Slowly, he proceeded to dial several numbers on the odd machine; to tell you the truth, Draco loved getting the chance to use this piece of garbage._

_Becoming more and more nervous every time the phone rang, he mentally adjusted himself; Malfoys **NEVER** got nervous._

(A/N: I really don't feel like translating, and wasn't going to. But a lot of you will most likely roast me alive if I don't. :P_)_

_"Bonjour. Académie de Beauxbatons de magie. Comment est-ce que je peux aider?" __(**Good morning. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. How can I help you?)**  
_

_What the...? Shit. He suddenly remembered: the broad speaks French._

_Draco thanked God that his father insisted that he had a bilingual tutor._

_Uhhh...uhm.."Fleur Delacour est-il présent?" Draco asked the woman, most likely secretary. **(Is Fleur Delacour present?)**  
_

_"Un moment." **(One moment.)**_

_"Hn." **(Hn. :D)**_

_"Bonjour! Parler de Fleur Delacour." **(Hello! Fleur Delacour speaking.)**_

_Draco suddenly asked himself; would she even remember him?_

_"It's Draco de s. Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts." **(It's Draco. Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts.)**_

_"Oh! Monsieur Malfoy. Va-t-elle comment votre mère ? Va-t-il comment Harry Potter ?" Fleur responded. **(Oh! Mr. Malfoy. How is your mother? How is Harry Potter?)**_

_"La mère devrait aller bien, et qui donne une merde de vol au sujet de Potter." **(Mother should be fine, and who gives a flying shit about Potter.)**  
_

_Potter? Draco profusely scowled at the mention of the name of the 'Golden Hero'._

_".......Et vous?" Draco thought that he should at LEAST be courteous. **(What about you?)**_

_"Tout est bien." She replied, quite happily. **(All is well.)**_

_"That's grand, je devine." **(That's great, I guess.)**_

_"Est-ce qu'ainsi, comment je peux vous aider, Monsieur Malfoy?" **(So, how can I help you, Mister Malfoy?)**_

_Draco honestly didn't know how to continue this discussion. He couldn't describe the situation, or put it into words._

_Oh Gosh."......Vous êtes un Veela, correct?" He tried. **(......You are a Veela, right?)**_

_Duh._

_She chuckled. "Oui, je crois que je suis." **(Yes, I believe that I am.)**_

_Here goes. "Pourriez vous expliquer….siège de poulet, svp?" Draco was most definitely unsure of what he had just said. **(Could you explain the.....chicken seat, please? - ???)**_

_Fleur released a good-hearted laugh at Draco's expense._

_At this, Draco had regained an ounce of his pride._

_"What the bloody heck is so funny?"_

_Fleur had ceased her laughter. "Why zon't I just speak ze English?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. Well, that would have been good for the last five minutes, wouldn't it?_

_"You were saying? Explain ze....."_

_"Right. Could you explain the Veela mating pattern for me....please. It's for a research assignment." He tried to throw out there._

_"Relax, Monsieur Malfoy. Your mother already informed me."_

_Mother._

_"Yes, well. How and when does it occur?"_

_"Ze process of mating is completely simple. It arrives ze day before you age at sixteen. You and your companion must have already formed ze bond between another, no matter what ze state it is inside."_

_"How do I find this 'mate' of mine?" Draco addressed._

_"Well, first of everything, the mate is always a un homme. **(A man.) **To put ze process in simply, ze Veela would have to connect with mate, have a phyzical and emotional relationship; physical such as mildly sexual. On ze day before sixteenth birthday, the bond must be completed with the first sexual experience between the mates - intercourse." Fleur explained.  
_

_"Well, that's sort of....understandable."_

_"Not very complicated." Fleur stated._

_"Though", her voice took a darker tone, "If ze bonding has not been experienced, you will endure a death of much pain, while your companion is thrown deeply into a dangerous depression."_

_"A death how painful?" asked Draco. That part had struck him so hard, he NEARLY completely missed the last part of Fleur's statement._

_"Your heart will literally tear away." Fleur explained, matter-of-factly.  
_

_"Charming."  
_

_"Well. If my work is done…."_

_"Wait." Draco said._

_"Ce qui?"  
_

_"How do I go about finding my mate?" He had been wondering about his part for quite a while._

_"He will find you."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_"Draco. Draco!"_

Draco snapped out his trance-induced state.

"What?"  
"Pothead's glancing this way - again." The shrill voice obviously belonged to Pansy.

As Draco looked ahead, he sighed. This was becoming utterly tiring.

At that moment, everyone's attention was turned at one direction. Through the great grand doors entered one very flustered looking Ron Weasley. Hair conspicuously disheveled; wardrobe unkempt; slightly out of breath. It was a huge mystery what Ron had previously engaged in.

Coming in at about a quarter of an hour later, what looked to be a very _accomplished_ Blaise Zabini grazed through the doors, wide smirk across his face.

As he took his place beside his fellow Slytherins, he was met with many befuddled gazes.

"What?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. A bit lengthy. Not bad for a first try, huh?

(1) Yes, this also includes women.

(2) Okay. Bear with me on this aspect. When I think of Remus Lupin, I prefer him to be portrayed by Ralph Fiennes. Ralph Fiennes is actually the actor that plays "Moldy-butt", but I don't think his looks should go unappreciated, now should they?

.

.

(3) Golden-haired, light brown... Not sure.

(4) No, I'm definitely NOT a Pansy-basher. I actually kinda like her. I just don't like her pig-headedness, and obsession with my Malfoy.

(5) Contrary to what is stated, a pheromone is actually a hormone that attracts members of the same species.

(6) Before they actually casted actors for these roles, I made my own. Narcissa Malfoy was originally supposed to be portrayed by Naomi Watts or Alison Doody - two extremely beautiful actresses. In the end, Helen McCrory was cast.

.

.

.

.

(7) I know Hagrid teaches _Care of Magical Creatures_, but I'm not entirely sure if he teaches about actual magical **beings**.

(8) Fleur is actually a quarter-Veela, but I had to change it up a bit for the plot to flow through - it **is **my story after all. :P

(9) Aren't Veelas supposed to be, well, attractive?

(10) It's written in italics because Narcissa is narrating the flashback.

Also, regarding Blaise...

Well, I've always had my vision of him for quite a while. Well, it turns out that Blaise is actually *chocolate*-colored, and exerts masculinity. If you haven't figured it out as yet, Blaise will be main character in this story, and also part of the second main couple, alongside Harry & Draco. Blaise will be submissive, so I thought of him more as Jeremy Sumpter (the guy who played Peter Pan). Yes, he has a totally totally different skin color, but please work with me.

The original Blaise in the Half-Blood Prince:

Louis Cordice - .

He looks too handsome and masculine to be submissive; especially to who he's paired with.

My Blaise:

Jeremy Sumpter

.

.

.

**Consider on my views on these characters. :D**

Well, that's it.

**Let the roasting begin. :P**

_Can't post the second chapter until I get reviews for the first._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, everyone. I'm terribly sorry for my absence from this story. I know it's probably been over a month in time span since the first chapter. It's just that it's now September, and so much things have opened up and just been thrown at me.

I sort of have some kind of direction of where this story could go. :P

I will update eventually, as I've already been working for the next chapter for quite some time now.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, which weren't much. I'm appreciative nonetheless, though, and hopes the story continues to tickle your fancy. :D

_**-Pixie-Rhythm**_


End file.
